Tastes
by Lolita-chi
Summary: Ikuto brings Tadase to a club with him to meet his girlfriend. When at the club, Tadase starts hitting on a beautiful stranger. Ikuto has always known Tadase has bad tastes, but tonight he finds the one thing he can agree with him on. The beautiful pink haired stranger, who is she really, and why is she turning down Tadase? One-shot.


**Hey, I hope you like my fanfiction. I don't remember how I got the idea, but once it was in my head I just had to write it down and I couldn't stop writing until it was finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story Shugo Chara or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tastes

I've always known that Tadase had bad tastes. Ever since childhood, his tastes have been horrible I have never agreed with one of his tastes.

I mean seriously, he likes vanilla, we all know that chocolate is the way to go. He likes dogs, cats are better. He eats taiyakki from the head first, it has to be has to eaten by the tail. He decided that it was cool to have a princely personality with a split personality that wanted world domination, sorry, but that is just creepy. The list just keeps going on and on, that is how bad his tastes are.

But his worst tastes have been in girls. He is always the worst the picker. He always goes for the too short skirt, breast popping out of her tank top that is always a couple sizes too small for her, so much make up that you could literally scoop it of her face, ugly slut. He parades around treating her like a princess, and they swoon and flock all around him. He thinks he is making me jealous, but as soon as he sees I couldn't give one bit a care for them, he dumps them. Talk about a horrible guy.

His last girlfriend Saaya, don't even get me started on her. She was the worst of them by far. She was too clingy and wore cloths that looked as if they belonged in children's section, it looked horrible on her. She never had a good thing to say about anyone, she was mean and malicious. Worst of all she flirted with me right in front of Tadase, that was just degrading. Thank god for Tadase that he finally came to his senses and broke up with her.

Tadase has always been extremely competitive towards me. Even though I have no interest in participating in this deranged insecurity of his, he still tries to beat me in everything. Though I must admit, it is sort of amusing watching him struggle with things he has no control over. I never asked for my exceedingly handsome looks, good brain, and extraordinary music talent, though I am glad that I have all three. The only thing that I would change is all the girls who literally fall to my feet, it is kind of pathetic. Seriously, don't those girls have any decorum or sense of dignity?

It's not like Tadase is bad by himself, he too has good looks, but it is more in a cute kind of way. He is plenty smart, but he has to work himself hard, while it all just comes naturally to me. He has no musical talent what so ever, but that is not really important, but it does put the cherry on top of the sundae. He also has a lot of girls falling for him, but not nearly as much as me, and when I am in the room hardly anyone pays attention to him. Not that I can blame them, I am Ikuto, god's gift to men. If I was a girl I would fall in love with me. But all in all Tadase isn't too bad in essence, it is too bad that he is too busy struggling so hard in shadow to branch out and find his own.

Despite all of this, we somehow have managed to stay friends. I guess it is because we don't see each other that often with me being five years older than him, he still being in high school, we are able to keep up a healthy relationship, despite his competitive nature. We don't spend enough time together for real blood to spill.

Tonight being a Friday night, Tadase and I decided to go over to the new club The Beat. Normally Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko come with us, but tonight all of them had previous arrangements with there girlfriends. All of them are nice girls, except for Nagihikos girlfriend Rima; she is a bundle of evil packed into a small body. So it just me and him tonight. I recently got a girlfriend, so I invited her to come with us so she could meet Tadase, we are going to meet her there.

We have been here for only a couple minutes and already we are surrounded by girls trying to hit on us, asking us to dance, throwing suggestive glances at us, and trying to seduce us. It makes them look foolish in my eyes, but it doesn't show, my face stays expressionless as always. Some of the smarter girl sees this and decide to give up their pursuit of me and jump to Tadase who is more than happily welcoming there attention.

I guess Tadase decides it is time to change his single status, for not even a couple minutes later he announces, "I think I am going to pick up a girl here while we wait for your girlfriend to show." He scouts the place a minute before his eyes light up and he exclaims, "her," as he points to some girl across the room and I look her over.

The girl he is pointing to is about his age. She has strikingly straight pink hair that goes all the way down to her waist. She has big honey gold eyes, a creamy complexion, long slender legs, curves in all the right place, and a huge bust that would make any girl jealous and has all the boys' drooling. She is wearing a simple black dress that goes about half way down her thighs, emphasizing her long legs, and a neck line that was modest yet hinting at what was below at the same time. She is also wearing sexy black high heels that make her legs look even longer. She is wearing minimal make up, showing off her natural beauty. She has pink heart stud earrings and has a stone blue kitten on her necklace.

All in all, she has to be the most beautiful girl here tonight. She is model material. All the guys who are unoccupied have their eyes on her, even some of them who had dates were sneaking glances at her. All the girls were glaring bullets at her, wishing that she would just disappear, wishing that they were her.

Tadase looks at me as if trying to get my approval or to see if I am envious of him, and considering that I have a girlfriend that is sort of ridiculous. But I guess whatever he is looking for, he finds enough to see that I approve of her more than any of his previous girlfriends put together and more. He finds this even though I know my face is still an expressionless mask.

I am a bit surprised by Tadases choice. This is not his usual sort of girl. Not, that she is not beautiful because she is beyond beautiful; it's that she has a sort of modest look to her. She doesn't look easy or slutty like all of Tadases ex's. I guess she is pretty enough for him to ignore that fact.

I can see and hear everything that is going on all the way over there thanks to my excellent hearing and eye sight that my that my cat like abilities have gifted my with. These abilities of mine always come in handy.

Tadase starts making his way towards her, as he does that, I take a couple more seconds to observe her while she is still alone. She looks as if she is nervous, perhaps not quite used to this kind of place. By the way her head keeps subtly moving all over the place; I would assume she is looking for someone here.

By the time Tadase reaches her, she still seems oblivious of his approach. It isn't until he coughs that she turns her startled frame around towards him.

"Yes," she asked in an indifferent tone, probably not liking having to talk to a stranger.

"Hi, I'm Tadase Hotori," he said using all the charm he has; I can literally almost see the sparkles around him from here.

Apparently she can to, because she is blinking real fast like it is too bright for her. "And," she says in a cool and spicy voice. She can fool everyone else with that act, but I can tell she is just dying if nerves. Her little act won't fool me.

"Will you tell me your name," he asked, clearly not hearing the edge in her voice, like I will say again, he is a fool.

"Why should I," she asked bluntly.

I am almost about to lose face and brake out hysterically laughing. Tadases face at that moment was just priceless. He is literally shell-shocked. I guess he has never met anyone who is immune to his charms. He really is too cocky, but it is understandable with all the girls he meets falling to his feet in seconds.

He soon recovers and gives her a charming smile, "because I want to know you," he replied.

"Why," she asked skeptically. I almost laugh at her naivetés, it is sort of obvious.

"Because I like you," he responds pouring all the charm he has into it. It is blinding even all the way from here, I am starting to feel bad for the poor girl's eyes.

"How do you like someone that you have never even met before, let alone talked to? You haven't even known me for more than a couple of minute," she rationalized with him, looking at his as if he is crazy.

"Love at first sight," he tries. Oh my god! This is going to get cheesy.

"I don't believe in love at first sight," she refuted.

"Your gorgeous pink hair hooked my heart in seconds," he offered up starting to get nervous, seeing as he wasn't getting himself anywhere.

"I highly doubt my hair is where you were looking at," she said, starting to get annoyed with his useless pick-up lines.

"Your right, I was looking into those beautiful golden eyes of yours, and I was struck down like lightning had just hit me by the sheer amount of beauty I had found there. Never had I laid eyes on one as beautiful as you, there is no one that can compare to you. It was really love at first sight. With one look at you I was smitten. I am now your slave of love to do with me as you please. I am sure I will never love again, and if you reject me I will surely die of heartbreak. So fair maiden, will you tell me your name and give me the honors of dancing with you." And he wins the award for the cheesiest man alive, congratulations!

"So what your basically saying is that you love me because of beauty, isn't that just lust? No, I won't give you my name, I mean why should I? For all I know you can be some pervert trying to get into my pants. And no, I won't dance with you. So if you would please get out of my way and go find someone else to hit on, because I'm not interested in the least. I was looking for someone when you oh so rudely interrupted me." And with a little wave of her hand she left him standing there, gapping like a fish, staring at her back not quite sure what to do.

I would feel pity for him but I know he deserved it. It was about time a girl rejected him and put him back into his place. It will probably do some good for his ego though it will probably be too wounded to pick up another girl today. That's good, that means I don't have to keep tabs on him tonight. God, that kid is such a handful.

Tadase collected himself about a minute later, though he is obviously still shaken. Considering he is ignoring all the girls that are winking at him and giving him highly welcoming looks around him. He usually thrives on the attention. He must be more shaken up then I had originally thought. I wonder when he will bounce back.

He starts making his way over to me, but before he reaches me he somehow manages to get himself a cup of alcohol, kami knows how he did it. He downed it in one gulp like a desperate man and then continues on his path towards me. That wasn't smart of him, he is prissy that way, he can't hold down his liquor good.

He soon reached me then he stares at me for a while. I guess he is trying to see if I had somehow possibly heard what was going on or was just waiting here idly to be told what had gone down back there. Knowing there was nothing to find since my mask is still on, he decides to enlighten me with his side of the story. I wonder how far off from the truth it will be. I doubt that he will tell the whole truth in front of me; someone who he has sworn to beat.

"That girl has to be the stupidest bitch that I have ever encountered," he sneered. Wow, he really got his pride blow considering he had just blown off his I –am-prince-charming-and-all-should-bow-down-at-my-feet-for-I-am-perfect personality. He has just let out his darker side.

"She isn't even that pretty either," he says off handily. That is the biggest lie of all considering he has to be the most beautiful girl here. He continues, "her attitude totally sucked. That cool and spicy thing so didn't fit her. I don't get why so many people seem to like that kind of attitude, to me it just makes her seem like a total bitch."

"I mean, I can't believe she rejected me. I am like the perfect man. All girls like prince charming, sweet words, good looks, and a confession of true of love. There has to be something wrong with her. She is definitely not normal, she is more than likely insane."

"I mean how can you do better than me? I bet the person she was looking for is just a friend, and if it is a male, I bet he is butt ugly and can't hold a candle to my radiance. She should have just ditched whoever she was meeting for me. I am worth more than that person will ever be. She does not know what she is missing. I bet you right now she is regretting that baka choice of hers, and if and when she comes crawling back, I will tell her it was her lose."

I don't get how any of the other girls in this world have fallen for him. He has to be the fakest human being on the planet. All of his charms and words are all a lie. They just sound so fake to me, it's a wonder that no one has heard it before. That pinkette has to be the smartest chick to have actually caught on and questioned the veracity of his declaration, and she called him out on his lies. It has to be the smartest thing a girl has ever done. The only other girl to have caught on to his lies is Nagihiko's Rima. She has always been too smart for her own good. She hates Tadase, and for that reason he is often the butt of all her evil plans. Like I have said before, she is just plain evil.

I am starting to feel bad for all the girls he has previously dated. I'm starting to think he is worse than the girls he has dated. Most of them, though they had horrible personalities, were sluts, and I would never be caught dead dating them, sincerely liked him, if not loved him. With Tadase, it was all just an act. There is nothing worse than a loveless man playing with a girls heart, nothing.

Tadase probably would have gone on the rest of the night commenting, judging, degrading her, and over all insulting the pinkette, if they had not been interrupted at that very minuet. Kami must be looking down at me decided to give me my wish.

"Ikuto," a familiar voice said, interrupting them, or rather Tadase's rant.

"I have been looking for you for a good while now. What were you doing? I know you know I was here. Why didn't call me out? You're the one that asked me to meet you here in the first place, even though you know I don't like this kind of place." She continued on in her cool and spicy voice, obviously irritated at me. I guess I deserve it; I was getting a good laugh at her expense.

"Hello Amu-koi," I said teasingly emphasizing the koi knowing I am pushing at her buttons and grating on her nerves.

"What did I tell you about calling me that," she scolded me annoyed. I can see the little vein in her head throbbing in anger. It's really too funny.

"Awww, I know you didn't really mean it. I know you really secretly love it," I said cockily, knowing everything I just said is true.

"N-no," she said starting to get red in the face.

"You're stuttering," I said while walking toward her like she is prey. She has just lost her cool and spicy act like she always does with me. Likewise, I've lost my static mask.

"I-I-I'm not, I-it' a-all y-your i-imagination," she managed to stutter out. Her blush is now rivaling the red of a tomato. It is quite cute.

"You're still stuttering," I said, now right in front of her. I lean down towards her face and say, "you're blushing, my sweet little strawberry." Our faces are now so close that our breaths are mingled together. I lean in even closer to whisper in her ear, "you're so cute I just want to eat you up." I quickly take a sniff of her hair, strawberry, and then I lead my mouth down to her ear, suck on her ear lobb for a second and ….. BITE!

I quickly take a couple of steps back, laughing hysterically. She always falls for it.

"IKUTO," she screeches. "You freaking pervert," she yelled. She is holding the ear I just bit, flustered, like I have never done this before. "I can't believe you did this to me again."

I am laughing my butt off for a whole other minute before I can respond, "yes, but I am your pervert," I see her start to ease up and I continue, "and we both know this will happen again and again my little strawberry." I just had to ruin it. Her angry face is quite cute, like seeing a kitten trying to act like a lion. It really is quite comically cute. Oh, and now she is blushing even harder. She really is too cute for her own good.

"Ikuto, I am so going to kill you. Get over here and let me strangle you," she threatened starting to walk over to me.

Knowing she would probably keep good on that threat and kill me unless I decide to intervene, I quickly take her into my arms, collect both her small hands in one of my bigger ones, and move into a position where she can't step on my feet or kick me. She struggles for a minute trying to get out of my hold, before she gives up and relaxes into my embrace.

"Come on Amu-koi, I know you don't really want to kill me," I said soothingly into her ear, and with the hand that wasn't holding both of hers, I lightly stroke her hair, then bring it up to caress her cheek, which she accordingly leaned into. "You know you'd miss me."

She doesn't say anything, but the way she snuggles in closer to me and the way her cheeks warm up under my hand; tell me all she had to say. The things she is too shy to say out loud. It is these peaceful moments between us that we really treasure.

However the moment is ruined by the ever so annoying blond. I am really regretting inviting him here. Seriously what was I thinking? Amu and I would probably still be in our moment or doing more…

"Ikuto, you know this girl," he said dumbly, shocked. That's understandable.

"Yea, this is my girlfriend, Amu. I asked her to come here to meet you tonight," I replied, highly amused. We both know all the horrible things he just said about her. I bet his pride is about non-existent now. Being rejected and that girl just happen to be your best friend's girlfriend, that just has to be a big hit on his pride.

"G-Girlfriend," he stuttered.

"Yea, we have been dating for about a month," I replied coolly, remembering backwards.

I met her at the studio both of us work at, me as a violinist and her as a model. We ran into each other in the hall ways. I was immediately interested in her because of her reaction, though I don't think she had the same feeling of interest. She didn't even give me a second glance! She ignored my out-stretched hand, picked herself up, and left without a word. She had totally caught my interest.

I asked around about her, and it wasn't too hard to get information about her considering her unique looks. I found out her name was Hinamori Amu and that she was a model on the floor below mine. It seems that she is a fairly popular model. I was surprised to hear that, I haven't seen her pictures before. After I had found out about her, I saw her pictures everywhere. I guess I just wasn't really looking before.

I asked some of her co-workers and fellow models about her and was quite surprised on how they all viewed her. Everyone I had asked about her had the same reaction. They all got stars in their eyes and shouted that she was Cool and Spicy. Besides that, no one seemed to know much about her.

I decided to watch her for a little while, but I was careful to make sure that she didn't notice my presence. Besides all of her photo shoots, she always seemed to be alone. No one approached her and she didn't approach them. I thought that had to be really lonely.

I soon got impatient and decided to go to her instead of just watching her. I met her again at the end of our work day. I caught her leaving the building and pretended to bump into her again. This time I grabbed her hand and she fell on top of me, and of course I couldn't help but comment, "it seems we keep bumping into each other, though you can stay where you are for as long as you'd like, I find that I quite like this position."

That was the first time her mask broke around me and I saw a piece of emotion. She blushed, a light blush, looking slightly embarrassed. It was in that moment when my interest turned into something bigger; I started to like her in that moment. I mean, I don't know how it was possible not to, She was just too damn cute.

It was only uphill from there. We "coincidently" kept bumping into each other, and each time I slowly kept breaking that mask she had on by being completely honest and letting her see the real me the whole time. I put myself forward a lot, even Tadase didn't get to see me that exposed. I really liked her enough to put the effort.

During that time I found out a lot of things about her. She is exceedingly shy, causing that cool and spicy act to come out. She is extremely smart. Her favorite color is blue and her favorite animal is a cat. She is still in high school and wanted to be an artist when she got out of college. She is in the modeling business because her sister has the potential and wants to be a famous singer when she grows up. Amu decided to help her and get connections in the business, people would most likely give her a chance if they knew she had a famous sister. So she auditioned and immediately got accepted to the company. Her first photo shot was an instant success and she quickly became one of the most popular models in the agency. She said all the money was a good plus.

It took her a long time to open up to me, and even longer and much more work to convince her to give me a chance. She was a tough cookie to crack, but it was worth all the effort in the end. She makes me happier than I have been in a while.

After we started dating, knowing her social problems, I decided to introduce her to my friend's girlfriends. Due to her nervousness and never having dealt with other girls intimately except for her sister and her mother, and business talk with her fellow models, her mask snapped right back on when she first saw them. That left the girls wondering why I was dating such a snobby girl. The only one that remained unaffected and not set back was Rima. She studied Amu for a moment than she walked to Amu's side and literally started clinging to her. She looked like a little child clinging onto her older sister. I have never seen Rima quite taken with anyone the way she was with Amu.

With Rima staring up at Amu with her big doe like eyes, Amu's nervousness stared to abate, and she quickly turned into the girl I had fallen in love with. She opened up to Rima, and the other girls seeing this side of her, quickly tried to make friends with her. She didn't open up to them as quickly as she did Rima, but she eventually did and they all turned out to be good friends, it was almost like she was always there.

Though she became good friends with all of them, Rima was her best friend and the only one she ever saw outside of the group. Rima was also quite attached to her and continued to cling to her. They were really suited to each other. Rima brought her out of her shyness a bit, and Rima wanted to look good in Amu's eyes so she calmed down her evil side, at least around Amu she did. She always managed to glare at me though whenever I stole Amu away from her side, as if to tell me I wasn't good enough for her and to give her back.

I kind of agree with Rima there, I don't think I am good enough for her. She is just too nice and innocent. She is like an angel. Though I will never give Amu to anyone, she is my angel and I will cherish her for the rest of our lives. I could never of have asked for more. She is the girl I have been looking for my whole life and now that I have her, I will never let go.

I am just so glad she gave me a chance and have been thankful for it ever since. I don't know what I was doing before I met her and I don't know what I would do without her. I have grown attached to the point of it being unhealthy and too painful to let go.

I am brought out of my memory lane when Amu reverts back to her cool and spicy mode around Tadase. Uh-oh this isn't good.

"I don't like you," she said bluntly and honestly to Tadase. Then she turns to me and says, "I know you have a good choice in friends because I met some of them. But what happened to that good sense when you decided he was your friend? Do you really condone his kind of behavior? I know you like to flirt, but at least you have a little more class then him."

I stare at her stunned. Never have I heard her utter a truly mean thing to anyone, and whenever she did, it is always to me and she does it jokingly or to hide her embarrassment. She really most not like him. I am really regretting bringing him here now. Not only was he on her bad side, he is bringing me down with him!

She turns back to him and continues, "you should learn to treat girls better. No girl wants to hear sweet nothings and declarations of fake love. Only girls with low self-confidence, who desperately wants to hear those things to make them feel better about themselves. Not all girls are charmed by good looks. If you declare your 'true love' in a place like this, it leaves no doubt that you aren't looking for a serious relationship and that all you want is a casual fling to fulfill your desires. It's disgusting."

And back to me she turns. I'm surprised she isn't dizzy from all the turning she has been doing. She breaks out of my grip and tells me, "I can't stand to be in that man's," she points to Tadase, "presence anymore. So when you are done with him you can come find me. Don't take too long," she said, and with that she left gracefully, leaving Tadase and I shocked behind her.

I recover really fast and I turn to see Tadase's expression, and found he is gapping like a fish, watching her back. That seems to be a common occurrence here. I wonder how he is taking the news. It's obvious that he was never really taught what a girl really wants, only how to charm her. Though I bet after tonight he will forget all about what she said and continue on his own misguided way.

He gathered himself and turns to pin me with his incredulous stare. "How are you dating a bitch like her? Did you hear the way she spoke to me? Are you going to tell me that you are just going to sit there like a good little dog and let her and let her speak to me like that? I thought you had better tastes in women. That one acts as if I am just an annoying bug on the wall that she wants to crush. And just because she is a girl doesn't mean she knows what every girl wants. She is just a conceited girl that thinks because she is beautiful that she knows everything. Does she think I care that she doesn't like me? Why would I care what a bitch thinks? Ikuto your good-looking I guess, you should just brake up with her and get another girl. You can do so much better."

Rage over takes me. How dare he say that! "Don't you talk about my girlfriend that way, especially straight to my face. You really do have no class. I'll have you know that I love her and value her over our friendship, seriously man, think before you let shit come out of your mouth. And as it happens, every word she has said tonight has been totally justified and completely true."

"She does not have to like you, and after the way you so disgustingly tried to pick her up earlier this evening, I can't say I blame her for not liking you. She is a girl so obviously she knows what other girls want. Have you taken a look at all the girls you have dated? They were all easy sluts swayed over by your words and looks, a trophy boyfriend to make them look good. What's the longest relationship you have ever had, what one month? You use girls and are completely insincere and deceiving about your feelings."

"My girlfriend is not a bitch, if anything she is the opposite, she has to be the most nicest, caring girl I know. The only reason she said those things is because she doesn't like you, with good reason, and her words were something you desperately needed to hear. She is in no way conceited and is actually quite modest, unlike any of the girls you have dated in the past. If you want to know what conceited looks like, all you have to do is look in the mirror. You have to be the most conceited person in the world; you have no right to call another person that."

"Amu did not say one thing that was not the true about you. The only mean thing she said about you was that she didn't like you, which she is entitled to say. She pointed out your faults that she found on you from your first impression. You can learn from what she told you."

"I'm the one who is lucky to have her. She is the one who is too good for me. I would never break up with her. I love her, and unlike your insincere words towards her this evening when you were trying to pick her up, I actually mean it."

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about my girlfriend that way again. Not only did you insult her, you insulted me. She is too good to be put down by the likes of you. I wish you farewell tonight because I don't think I can even look at you at all tonight without wanting to beat you senseless. So don't come looking for me and get anew ride home tonight, for I'm too pissed at you to be with you for too long." At the end of that long, angry speech, I quickly walk off to go find Amu.

I look around for her at the edges of the place where she would usually be. She hates standing out so she usually goes through pains to stay unnoticed, but I wasn't able to find her there. I think maybe she went to the bathroom, so I stand outside the girl's room for about five minutes before I conclude she is not in there. Then I decide to give up looking for her in places where she usually is, and start to look everywhere. It doesn't take me too long after that to find her, and when I do I am completely shocked.

I am in the middle of looking for her when I notice that everyone seems to be staring at the center of the dance floor. Being the curios cat that I am, I turn to see what everyone is staring at. That is how I find her.

Amu is dancing in the middle of the dance floor and everyone's eyes are on her. She is looking extremely beautiful dancing out there, and she is one hell of a dancer. Looking at her now, I have a bunch of naughty thoughts about her. It isn't my fault I'm a grown man. It's totally normal considering my girlfriend is smoking hot.

Man is she dancing. She looks like this is the last time she is ever going to be able to dance and is putting all the passion she can into it. She looks as if she is dancing her frustration away, and considering what happened earlier this evening, I am willing to bet anything that that was exactly what she is doing. Damn she looks hot well doing it.

With her hands roaming all over her body, and her moving in the most seductive manner possible, it is driving me crazy. I can't help all the dirty thoughts that are in my head that want to come out and make themselves reality. I swear I am going to punish her for all the pain I'm going through. I feel all my blood flowing to my nether region and it's straining against its confinement.

Having enough of just staring at her, I decide to join her, stopping any male who decided to take a liking to her. Too bad suckers, she is mine! No man would hit on her with me there. And if they are idiots and decided to test the water, I would surly show them what a bad idea that was.

I saunter over to her, walking with unnatural grace, oozing self-confidence and power. I walk over to her like I own the place. When I finally reach her, she is still unaware of my presence, too focused on that dance of hers to pay any attentions to her surroundings. Really she is too innocent.

I put my arms around her, making her aware I am here. "Do you want to dance, Amu," I whisper seductively in her ear and give it a gentle blow. I get the reaction I want when she starts blushing, but it is only a light blush that emphasizes how flushed she is from all that dancing.

I guess she had some of personality change, was unconsciously brave tonight, or being on the center of the dance floor somehow gave her courage, because she whispered back just as seductively, "of course I would, Ikuto-koi," and she started dancing again. This time though she purposely moves with complete awareness that I am here. She is dancing well still in my arms, she purposely moves against me, teasing me, with careful bumps and gentle caresses. She is driving me crazy.

I decide to play her game and give her a taste of her medicine. I start dancing as well, and I let my hands roam. I run them down her stomach slowly causing her to gasp in surprise, I smirk. I lower my head down to her neck and trail kisses down her neck. Hearing her breathing pick up, I continue still not getting the reaction I want. I start sucking on her collar bone, which almost made her stop dancing completely. I continue sucking until I have determined the mark is dark enough, and then I let go making a big, exaggerated suction sound. I smirk at my handiwork. I know had she been in her right mind she probably would have started screeching at me because it is embarrassing and because she has a photo-shoot tomorrow. I know her makeup artist isn't going to be pleased having to cover that up. I don't care, I am marking her so every male knows she is mine.

Still not getting the reaction I want out of her, I press myself against her completely leaving no space between us what so ever, showing her what she's doing to me. I finally get the reaction I want, she moans loudly then blushes deeply, probably from her reaction and from the fact my manhood is pressed against her. Her innocent reaction to this turns me on even more.

Not being able to take it any longer, I quickly whisk us off the dance floor into a more private part of this place. There I quickly get started. I lean down and smash my lips into hers, kissing her roughly. She is hesitant at first but quickly starts to kiss back with equal passion. Soon I want more and go to deepen the kiss, licking her lower lip, silently asking for permission. She grants it to me and I quickly dive in. She is nervous at first considering we have never gone this far before and I am her first boyfriend. I coax her a bit and the nervousness leaves her, and soon we are fighting for dominance with our tongued, which I quickly won. I explore her hot caver, feeling every crease and spot. She moans in my mouth out of pleasure causing me to moan back.

We continue like this for a little while longer before that stupid thing called oxygen decided to make itself known forcing us to end the kiss. Both of us are panting heavily. She is blushing deeper than ever before, and I wouldn't be surprised if I am slightly, slightly blushing to, though if anyone saw and asked, I would never admit it.

I set her down to sit in between my legs with her back to my chest. I bury my head into her neck, breathing in her strawberry like aroma. I whisper ever so softly into her ear, "I love you Amu. I'm sorry about Tadase before. I will make sure you see as little of him is possible from now on.

She turns a bit and takes my face into her gentle hands. "I love you too, and thank you, not only for tonight, but for all you have done for me," she whispers back lovingly.

She then leans in to give me a peck on the lips, letting her lips linger there before leaning back and resting her head on my shoulder. She lets out a content sigh and snuggles deeper into my embrace. In this moment we are connected more than we could ever be. Sometimes love is not intimate and is silent. This is one of those moments.

We stayed like this for the rest of the night, just simply basking in each other's company, until it was time to take her home. I drop her off in front of her house, then climb up to her balcony and open the window she always keeps unlocked for mer. She turns away as I get dressed into some extra cloths I had left at her house. She has already cleaned up and changed into her pajamas on waiting for me, knowing I would sneak in like I always do.

Once I am done, I climb into her bed with her taking her into my arms under the cover. I whisper to her, "I love you," and she smiles tiredly and whispers tenderly back, "I love you too." We both soon fall to sleep in each other's arms, feeling completely safe and complete in the arms of the one we love.

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**


End file.
